Desperation
by LoneWolf7
Summary: Voldemort talks to himself, and Ginny knows what she has to do... *author collaboration with Taisha


Title: Desperation

Authors: LoneWolf/Taisha

Rating: PG

Category: Angst

Summary: Lord Voldemort talks to himself, and Ginny finally realizes what she has to do. 

We would like to thank Venom for the edits, and Feran for finding the Di-Rect Lyrics on the web. The song Discover belongs to the Dutch band Di-Rect. No claim is put on anything except for the plot and Voldemort's friends.

~*~

**_Take me _**

**_To another place_**

**_Take me where the lights are_**

**_Where I can see my face_**

I never imagined for it to feel this way. I saw your mind as you looked at me, eyes livid with anger and your face a mirror of your mind. You slammed the fang of my loyal servant into my diary. The pain I felt was not real. It was a reflection of what should have been if she was lost. 

Harry Potter, you lived once again as you walked out of that chamber. My little girl Virginia Weasley, crying her heart out as you both left. You do not know what she is. You do not know who you are dealing with. 

**_Discover why it rains on me_**

**_Discover why it has to be_**

****

Do you still hear my voice at night? Do you still see my face in memories once left behind? Do you still feel the pain you shared with me? Tell me, Harry, do you know me?

I know I told you a million things. The question remains the same. Do you remember what I said to you? 

**_Here I am_**

**_That little boy_**

**_Who's dreaming and discovering_**

**_A searching soul_**

I know you hate me for everything I have done. I killed your parents and others to get at you. You could be so special. But you threw the offer back in my face when you killed my body in your sixth year.

_She didn't._

Of course little Ginny is still young, and I do not think that she discovered as of yet. I do not think she knows who she is. For now. 

****

**_Discover why it rains on me_**

**_Discover why it has to be_**

For the day shall come that I shall claim her to my side. That day you'd better run and hide. Harry Potter shall be no more when she finds you. 

Yes, she is mine. I will see the horror dawning on your face. Your best friend's sister, claimed by your nemesis. She will not know what she is doing. I am still in her mind, as strong as ever. She is able to take control of me sometimes. But not always.

**_Take me_**

**_For what I am_**

**_Not a little dreamer _**

**_But an angry man_**

**_Discover why it rains on me_**

**_Discover why it has to be_**

**_Discover what was wrong or right_**

**_Discover why I can't win my fight_**

****

On some days Ginny is trapped inside of her own mind. She knows I do this. But who would she tell?

Her family? 

They only care about themselves and do not see the conflict their daughter has. 

Her friends? 

She has none.

Her housemates? 

They would not listen to her troubles.

She is all _alone_. Caught in the middle of a battlefield with no way out anymore. 

**_Here I am_**

**_That little boy_**

**_Who's thinking as a teenager_**

**_Burning all of his toys_**

**_Discover why it rains on me... yeah_**

**_Discover why it has to be_**

****

Just like I once was. Oh yes, in the war with Grindelwald I was used as a pawn in a game too great for me to understand. Until Dumbledore defeated him.

I still do not understand the game. Even when I play it I do not know the rules or where the finish line is. I just do the best I can do. Now I am teaching Ginny the game. 

I think she knows more than I do. She shields her thoughts from me, and no matter how hard I try I cannot get a glimpse of them. She is strong, the youngest Weasley.

_But not strong enough._

**_Searching for a new world_**

**_Will it break my heart_**

**_Living in my own world_**

**_I need a brand new start_**

Can you save her, Harry? Can you defeat the greatest wizard of all time?

I know you think that the greatest wizard is Albus Dumbledore. But he is nothing when being compared to me. I am immortal. I am Lord Voldemort.

Not Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**_Discover why it rains on me _**

**_Discover why it has to be_**

**_Making some noise_**

**_To get a better choice_**

**_The only thing is a little thing_**

**_The only thing is that voice_**

**_In my head_**

**_Drives me mad, I won't get_**

**_No guarantee_**

I was once a little orphaned boy like you. I once had jet-black hair like you. I once had bright eyes like you. I was once as skinny as you. I was once Tom. But not anymore.

Now I am Lord Voldemort, whose name is feared throughout the world. Now I can be who I want to be, without any pretending. Now I am the most powerful wizard ever. 

**_Discover why it rains on me, right_**

**_Making all my fantasies, right_**

**_If I could leave this misery_**

**_So long_**

**_All my life I've learned to be_**

**_So strong_**

**_The only thing is a little thing_**

**_Deep down inside of me_**

Do you know that Ginny sometimes talks to me? Do you know that she tells me I am not who I think I am? She says I am a loser. I was defeated by a one year old boy called Harry Potter.

Of course it is the truth. She is, however, not correct in saying I am not who I think I am. I know who I am. 

_Don't I?_

**_Deep down.... deep down inside_**

**_Deep down.... inside of me_**

**_Deep down...._**

Of course I know. I am Lord Voldemort, once called Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am an orphan. I killed my own father. I was a Slytherin in my school days. My best friends were William McNair and Richard Avery. I am immortal. I am feared all over the world. 

Ginny says I am weak. She says I cannot control her anymore. She says that I have to get out of her life. She says I am only a shadow of who I was. She says I am a confused little boy. 

_She is so wrong._

**_Would you take my side_**

**_And feel all right_**

**_People live to learn things_**

**_And I learned to live_**

****

Ginny put the letter down on her desk. She made her way over to the window and opened it. She climbed onto the windowsill and jumped.

Inside her mind Lord Voldemort screamed with rage. He was never heard from again. And little Ginny finally got what she wanted.

_Freedom._

**_Discover why it rains on me_**

**_Discover why it has to be_**

**_Making some noise_**

**_To get a better choice_**

**_The only thing is a little thing_**

**_Discover why it rains on me_**

****

~*~

**Read? Review!**


End file.
